Mokey Mouse
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Mokey Mouse is the main protagonist of the Mokey's show, and is a belligerent mouse, made as a parody/ better version of Mickey Mouse (aka Mokey Mouse) to drive parents insane. He has eventually become his own character and gained a lot of popularity due to his absurd humor based mostly in slapstick and visual gags. His first appearance was on September 19, 2000 in the episode "Welcome to Disnehy." Since then, there has been 24 episodes in the series, all with him in them, and other Mickey Mouse spoofs such as Groovy, Momi, and Dillon. Mokey has a very strange personality and also gets scared very easily. He also screams a lot. He also tends to get extremely angry when other characters don’t get honest with him, or when p*ss him of just like in one of Sr Pelo’s new Mokey Mouse video, “Mokey’s Show - Thanksgiving -“. Power and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C to at least 9-B, Higher with Christmas Spirit Name: Mokey Mouse, Mokey the MOUSE Age: Unknown (Momi remarked he was too old for Trick or Treat, has grown a beard.) Height: F--- you Weight: 19 Gender: Male Origin: Mokey's Show Classification: Anthropomorphic Mouse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rodent Physiology, Cartoon Physics, Preparation, Weapon Mastery, Rage Power, Enhanced Senses (Can see a fully white snowman in a fully white background, can sense christmas coming.), 4th Wall Awareness, Body Control (Can stretch his arms.), Regeneration (Low-High; Regenerated from suddenly turning into nothing but bones.), Possible Minor Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Managed to get really close to SPC-087-1 before screaming out of fear.), Sound Manipulation (His screams are strong enough to throw others out of bed or physically damage them, even over the phone.), Size Manipulation (Sometimes grows bigger while screaming.), Transmutation (Turned a kid into a cooked chicken just by screaming, turned Momi into a fan by punching her, compresed a person with his bare hands into a christmas decoration.), Explosion Manipulation (Said christmas decoration exploded after touching the floor.), Time Manipulation (Made two days happen in a few seconds.), Gravity Manipulation (Can reverse his falling.), Teleportation (Via Scene Transitions.), Stealth Mastery (Can walk unnoticed in house. It should be noted that his floor makes a loud, table smacking-like noice while walking in it.), Flight, Dimensional Travel (With Santa's Watch.) Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average Human Level (Was afraid of a "Normal Person" due to being a mouse.), to at least Wall Level (Casually broke wooden tables, pendulum clocks and wooden doors. Chopped a tree just by smacking it.), Higher with Christmas Spirit (One-Shot Krampus.) Screams and Santa's watch likely ignore conventional durability Speed: Subsonic (Moved faster than Momi could see.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift a pine with one hand. Lifted a cake so heavy it could destroy the floor just by falling for around a meter.) Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Human Class to at least Wall Class Durability: Varies from Below Average Human Level to at least Wall Level (Fell over a wooden table along with Momi with enough force to break it, without being injured.), likely higher Stamina: High (Managed to stand up after falling down the stairs for 50 floors and while starving. Can scream for extended periods of time.) Range: Tens of Meter Intelligence: High in battle (Led an army of Mokeys and has shown to be good in using his many abilities in combat.) Weaknesses: Short temper and lack of common sense. Often hindered by fear. Enters in a euphoric state every Christmas, though if this is a weakness is debatable. Note: Respect Thread for Mokey: Here Others Standard Equipment: *'Lamp': A lamp of less of 75 watts, as it works even in prescence of SCP-087. *'Gun': A gun that can carry at very least 5 bullets. *'Binoculars': A pair of Mokey-shaped binoculars. *'Santa's Watch': Allows him to create portals to other dimentions, used it to create an army made out of alternate Mokeys. Can also shatter a person's body by throwing the watch at them. *'Sword': A large sized sword which can be enhanced with christmas spirit to boost it's power. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Moonsault': Can jumps over the opponent and hits them with his elbow. *'Tree Chop': Can chops down a pine, then slams it into the opponent. *'Table Maker': Can stands in front of a pine while saw noices play in the background, turning the pine into a table that he smashes into the opponent. *'Table Pine': Able to makes a table pine grow, puts it right besides the opponent, and a table falls over them. *'Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru': Able to stands behind the opponent and pinches their hear. *'Boomerang Throw': Can breaks the spine of the opponent, then throws them in the air while waiting them to return. If He fails to catch them, then the opponent will end up at the bottom of the stairs and fall up them until they reach the top, where they will slip in a banana peel and fall down the stairs until they reach the bottom, where they will slip in a banana peel and fall up the stairs again. Better seen to explained. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sr Pelo Verse Category:Mokey's Show Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Rodents Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Rage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Stealth Masters Category:Flight Users